


good morning, my love

by qetbackhonkycat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qetbackhonkycat/pseuds/qetbackhonkycat
Summary: richard tries to do something nice. thomas doesn't like crumbs in the bed
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	good morning, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancer/gifts).



> i wrote this ages ago and wasn't gonna post it bc i think it's pretty crap but here y'all go. it's only short and super cheesy,.... enjoy
> 
> for my love @thedanceronthestreets

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"What time is it?" 

"Nine o'clock."

"Oh," Thomas sighed, "How long have you been awake?" 

"Not too long. I've been entertaining myself though." Richard brushed Thomas' hair from his face. 

"You've been watching me sleep again, haven't you?" 

"Thomas, you make me sound mad."

"You are, if you ask me."

Richard shoved him, "Well, I'm glad I didn't ask you then."

“Breakfast in bed, Sir?”

Richard left just over fifteen minutes ago, in which time, Thomas had managed to doze off again. Richard huffed at the sight of Thomas seemingly fast asleep, he set the breakfast down and climbed into bed. 

“You’re back.” Thomas mumbled

“Yes, Mr Observant and I come bearing gifts.” Richard lifted the tray onto Thomas’ lap. 

“Aren’t you a good one?”

“Oh, I do like to think so.” Richard replied, stealing a piece of toast.

“Oh, make me breakfast but eat it all yourself.” Thomas nudged Richard, “Plus, you’re getting crumbs in the bed. Go away.”

“So much thanks is being uttered in my direction, I’m positively overwhelmed.” Richard stood up and made his way to the end of the bed, waving his toast around.

“All I’m saying is, you didn’t really think this through, crumbs and everything.” 

“Well, in future, Mr Barrow, you can make breakfast yourself.”

Richard swivelled around and walked out of the room, toast in hand. 

“Look, I’m not saying it wasn’t a nice idea,” Richard felt a pair of arms snake around his waist from behind, “but it’s … inconvenient.” Thomas was laughing in Richard’s ear, then placing quick kisses to his neck. 

Richard was washing up the crockery in the sink. Honestly, he couldn’t care one bit that Thomas hadn’t eaten the breakfast in bed as planned, he just really enjoyed Thomas grovelling. 

Richard smirked to himself and carried on with what he was doing, taking no notice of Thomas trying to get his attention. 

"Odd. I don't remember asking for your help."

"I'm not doing much help here, Richard."

"That's my point exactly. Back off, you hindrance."

Thomas pulled his arms tighter around Richard and continued to kiss his neck, and his jaw, and his cheek.

"Okay. Okay, you win. Okay, stop. You're incorrigible." Richard swivelled round to face Thomas, who still had his arms around his waist. 

"Thank you, I do try my best." He kissed Richard then, passionately, "You know what, Richard? Breakfast in bed sounds lovely." Thomas turned around to start walking out of the room. 

"Oh, away with you." 

Richard followed him.


End file.
